Masquerade
by Reese Cup
Summary: [InuKag][some SM]Inuyasha forget a very important day. Then he tries to follow Miroku and Shippo's advice on how to fix his mistake... which of course makes things much, much worse. How can he fix it this time? A well timed ball might help...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Masquerade**

**Rating: PG (may drift into PG-13..)**

**Summary: (Inuyasha/Kagome)(Miroku/Sango) Inuyasha forget a very important day. Then he tries to follow Miroku and Shippo's advice on how to fix his mistake... which of course makes things much, much worse. How can he fix it this time? A well-timed ball might help do the trick...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters in the show. They belong to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is the plot. **

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Inuyasha fic. I've had the idea in mind for a while now, but I haven't had a chance to write until now. Be warned, some of the characters might be a little OOC. I'll try my best to keep them in character... Hopefully you'll enjoy the story! There will be a lot of fluff, and some sad moments... Oh, and sorry for the bad summary. I'm horrible at those things. **

"SIT! SIT, SIT SIT!" Kagome yelled, stomping off. _Stupid mutt... _She thought angrily. _He never thinks of anyone but himself. I can't believe he didn't appreciate all the hard work I went through to make _him_ that meal. I thought he'd like it. _She huffed angrily, and sat down on a stump. "See if I ever make him another meal..." she muttered.

"Something wrong?" Sango asked, walking up behind her friend. Kirara was perched on her shoulder contentedly.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary." Kagome said. "Just that horrible Inuyasha. Why doesn't he ever thank me? I worked for hours on that meal... you know, I made that dinner because this is the anniversary of the day I saved him."She stood up and started to pace, ranting. "I bet he doesn't even remember."

Sango sweat dropped. "Umm... I'm sorry?" she said, her tone questioning. She tried not to laugh. "Don't worry about it Kagome, you know how that hanyou is. He remembers, I'm sure."

Kagome frowned. "Doubt it." she said. She shrugged then, and tried to smile. "Oh well.. what do I care, right?" Her eyes lit up suddenly. "I remember what I wanted to tell you now!" she exclaimed, rummaging through her backpack.

"What?" Sango asked curiously. Kirara peeked over Kagome's shoulder into the backpack, mewing.

"A masquerade ball!" Kagome said, emerging from her backpack triumphantly. She held up a sparkling piece of silver paper. "My school is holding its annual masquerade ball, and I wanted to invite you all to it." Her eyes narrowed. "But I might not now, the stupid hanyou..."

"But what's a masquerade?" Sango asked, stopping Kagome before she could get worked up into another long rant.

"It's usually a ball, where everyone dresses up in formal clothes. Then you make elaborate masks to hide your face. These are based on animals, or mythical creatures." Kagome said matter-of-factly. "Will you come? We can go back to my time, and buy new kimonos and make masks." Her eyes sparkled excitedly.

"Of course!" Sango said. "It sounds like a lot of fun. What will your mask be?"

Kagome smiled mysteriously. "Well, don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise..."

**Meanwhile...**

"Stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up. He brushed off his clothes, and growled. "What was all that about? I didn't do anything to deserve that."

"Wrong." Miroku said, watching in amusement.

"Whatdaya mean, wrong?" Inuyasha grumbled, glaring at the monk. "I didn't do a d thing, as usual. That wench just likes to over-react."

Miroku shook his head, enjoying his friend's wrath. "Actually, you seem to have forgotten what today marks." He grinned. "Poor Inuyasha... you really don't have a clue, do you?"

Inuyasha growled, and grabbed the collar of Miroku's robes. "Spit it out, monk!" he said menacingly. "Before I have to beat it out of you."

"Heh, heh well..." Miroku stuttered, unable to breath.

"It's the anniversary of the day you and Kagome met!" Shippo called, popping up out of nowhere. "And you forgot and Kagome's really mad..." He grinned, delighted to know the answer to something.

Inuyasha dropped Miroku to the ground, and turned to stare at Shippo. "Seriously? That's all I did?" He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good. I thought it was worse."

Miroku rolled his eyes as he got off the ground. "Shippo, where do you get your information? Of course you're wrong... It's Kagome's birthday! And you went and forgot it Inuyasha... shame on you."

Inuyasha paled slightly, but tried to keep his calm. "Yeah right." he scoffed. _I really hope he's not right... I didn't mean to hurt Kagome's feelings, I swear. She's just to d sensitive. How's a guy supposed to know how to act?_

Shippo frowned. "I don't think you're right Miroku..." he said. "Kagome's birthday isn't for another..."

"Hush Shippo. You're just a child." Miroku said, "You know nothing about how to handle women." He smiled, showing off his perfect teeth. "I , on the other hand, handle women quite well. And I'm right."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Miroku." he said. _Hmph... I'm not just some dumb kid. I'll show them. They can get Kagome even madder at them. _

Miroku turned his attention back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha..." he said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You may be a great fighter, but you're absolutely hopeless when it comes to women. Women get horribly upset when you forget important dates. Especially their birthdays."

"It's not my fault." Inuyasha complained. "How am I supposed to remember these things."

"That, my friend, is what you have me for." Miroku said. He put his hands on his hips. "I, Miroku, will help solve all your women problems!"

Shippo sweatdropped. "Oh brother..."

**Author's Note: There ya go! My first short little chapter. Sorry, but I thought that was the best place to leave off. Now here's your job. LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Reviewers will get cookies... And the first reviewer gets 2! Aren't you special. Please no flames. I'll update soon, honestly!**


	2. Argument

**Author's note: Hello, and welcome back to my story! Told ya it wouldn't take long to update... I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know it was short, but that's just the way it worked out. Anyways, I'll reply to all the reviews at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

"Okay, you understand what to do?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. He was standing outside of Lady Kaede's hut. Lady Kaede was out on a trip.

Inuyasha nodded. "I think so." he said. "But I still don't think this is a good idea..."

Miroku sighed. "Just trust me, okay. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Of course..." Shippo started, before being abruptly hit on the head my Miroku's staff. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"You're butting in where you don't belong." Miroku said. "Now hush... maybe you'll pick up a few tricks yourself."

Shippo stuck his tongue out at Miroku, and turned his back. "Hmph... just wait till Kagome gets here." he muttered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh. Can we just get on with it?" This wasn't his style at all, but he couldn't stand having Kagome mad at him. _After all, I have to put up with her all the time... that wench would be annoying if she was always so mad. _Still, he was worried.

"Okay... all the decorations are in place, we have the raspberries that Kagome likes and... we need presents." Miroku stated, glancing around the hut. They had used decorations that Kagome had brought for Shippo's birthday party a few weeks ago. "I think I'll pick her a bouquet of flowers. She always says how pretty they are."

Shippo looked up, forgetting that it wasn't even Kagome's birthday. Any mention of presents tends to drive those thoughts from a kid's mind."I've got to have something I can give her." he said. He began to dig through his belongings, finally coming up with a little teddy bear. "Here we go... Now Kagome has something to hold when she has nightmares at night." He seemed satisfied with his reasoning, and he smiled.

Inuyasha paled. "Present?" he asked. "What kind of present? Why does she need a present?"

"Duh Inuyasha, it's her birthday." Shippo said. "You have to give presents on a birthday."

"Well, umm... of course. I'll find something." Inuyasha said. "It can't be that hard."

"Hey guys, are you here?" Kagome's voice called from outside.

"Oh sh." Inuyasha muttered. "That wench has a horrible sense of timing too!"

Miroku and Shippo ran outside. "Kagome, Sango hi!" Miroku said, trying to be charming. "Did you enjoy your outing?"

"What'd you do?" Sango asked bluntly.

"Why Sango, you wound me deeply." Miroku said, appearing hurt. "Do I ever do anything wrong?" He moved closer to Sango, his hand inching down her back...

SMACK! "Heh, sorry Miroku, mosquito." Sango said innocently.

Kagome covered her mouth to hide a giggle. "Um, where's Inuyasha?" she asked.

"He's inside trying to find a present for you!" Shippo chirped. Miroku glared at him. "Oops... I mean, he's um... gotta go!" He fled inside the house.

Kagome and Sango both turned to Miroku. "What was all that about?" Sango asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, he remembered, didn't he!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "I knew he didn't forget... He's not a heartless jerk!" She pushed past Miroku and ran inside.

"Oh good." Sango breathed a sigh of relief. "She was really upset that Inuyasha forgot it was the anniversary of the day they met."

Miroku sweatdropped. "Uh oh." he said.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so glad you remembered that..." Kagome stopped suddenly when she entered the room.

"Happy Birthday!" Inuyasha shouted. Shippo proudly held up his present.

"Birthday?" Kagome said, her tone questioning. "But... my birthday isn't for another six months!" Her eyes narrowed. "You really did forget, you creep!" she cried.

"Forget what?" Inuyasha asked angrily. He was letting his temper get the best of him. "I try to do something nice, and you jump all over me for it! Blame Miroku, he's the one who said it was your birthday."

Miroku, who was just walking in the room with Sango, turned to leave. "Not so fast, Miroku!" Kagome said. "Why'd you tell Inuyasha it was my birthday?"

"Because I thought it was." Miroku said simply. "Heh, heh it was just a little mistake... what is today, anyway?"

"It's the anniversary of the day I saved Inuyasha's sorry butt!" Kagome said.

"Hey, you've got it totally backwards." Inuyasha said, his eyes flashing. "I was the one who saved you, remember?"

"Yeah right." Kagome scoffed. "You were pinned to a tree, remember? I'm the one who broke the spell."

"I'm the one who saved you from the demon." Inuyasha retorted. "See, you always get your stories mixed up."

Kagome frowned. "I helped then too!" she insisted. "Face it Inuyasha, you can't do anything without me here."

"Is that what you think?" Inuyasha said, "Well, you're wrong. I could do plenty of things without you. I don't need you Kagome. At all."

"Is that how you really feel?" Kagome demanded.

_Of course not._ "Of course." Inuyasha replied, hiding his true feelings. "In fact, you just get in the way."

"Fine." Kagome said, grabbing her yellow backpack. "See you around." She stalked out of the hut, Sango hot on her heels.

"Come on Kagome, you know he doesn't mean that." Sango said. "You just made him mad... You know how guys like to think their the macho ones."

Kagome shrugged, walking quickly to the well. "I don't know Sango... I just need time to think. Maybe this party will get things off my mind. Do you still want to come?"

"Yes." Sango said. "It sounds like a good way to relax. When will we make our costumes?"

"Just come over tomorrow. Bring Miroku if you'd like. And of course Shippo and Kirara. Mom loves to see them. Just don't let that baka demon anywhere near my house." Kagome sighed, stopping as they reached the well. "See you tomorrow Sango." she climbed down into the well, disappearing from sight.

Sango shook her head, and walked back to the hut.

Back at the hut, Inuyasha was sitting outside, fuming. "Da wench. Always causing trouble." he muttered.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh?" Shippo asked timidly. "I think you really hurt her feelings."

"Of course I didn't." Inuyasha said. "She's just mad... She'll be back tomorrow, you'll see. And everything will be back to normal."

"I doubt it Inuyasha." Miroku said. "You still don't understand how the female mind works."

"And neither do you Miroku, so just shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. "You caused this mess in the first place."

"But I can fix it too." Miroku said. "My mind is always right when it comes to the ladies."

"No it's not." Sango said, walking up. Kirara mewed happily and perched once more on Sango's shoulder. "It's always wrong. But don't worry Inuyasha, I can help you make things up to Kagome." She smiled. Matchmaker was a role she didn't often play, but these two were obviously too blind to see how much they were meant to be together. "You see, there's a masquerade ball at Kagome's school coming up..."

**Author's Note: So, what did ya think? This chapter was longer than the first, at least. And I like it. I think it's pretty cute. Of course, I'm biased but still... Now to my reviewer responses . Oh, and keep reviewing please! It really keeps me going. This story will be short, but I might write others if people like me... :)**

**Maraina85: ((hands you 2 cookies)) Yay, you were the first reviewer. Congrats! I'm glad you liked my story. I'm glad I can keep this true to form. **

**Wow, one reviewer. --;; I hope other people review! And I'm putting 2 chapters up today, cause I have them both written. Enjoy!**


	3. Intertwining Thoughts

**Author's note: Yay for updating! This is probably the quickest I've ever been able to write a story... I feel very proud. Enjoy this chapter, and please review... and tell your friends. :D! **

"Hi Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called, walking into her house. Her mom was standing in the kitchen, making a stew that smelled absolutely delicious.

"Kagome honey, you're home early!" her mom exclaimed delightedly. "I didn't expect you home until tomorrow at least."

Kagome shrugged, sitting at the table. "I didn't really want to stay..." she said, unwilling to offer anymore details. She changed the subject. "Where's Gramps and Souta?" she asked.

Kagome's mom was too wise to pry as to why Kagome was upset, but she assumed it had something to do with Inuyasha. "Well, your grandfather is out at the sacred tree, praying for rain. We've been getting little of it recently. And your brother is probably outside with him. She stirred the soup, and offered a spoonful to Kagome. "Want to taste it for me?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure." she said listlessly, sipping the soup. "Mmm, it's really good Mom. I can't wait for supper." Her voice didn't match her words.

Her mom pretended not to notice. "So, have you decided what you want your costume to be?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, trying to rid herself of her bad mood. "Yup. It's going to be absolutely gorgeous. Sango and Miroku are coming too. And Shippo and Kirara want to stay here with you, if that's okay."

"Hey sis!" Souta said, coming into the room. He punched his sister lightly in the shoulder, his sign of affection. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's not coming this time." Kagome said stiffly. Her shoulders tensed. "Umm, I'm gonna go clean up a bit Mom... see ya!" She raced from the room.

"Aww, that stinks." Souta grumped, "I was gonna show Inuyasha my new video games..." He sighed dramatically, and walked from the room.

Kagome's mom just shook her head. "This should be an interesting visit..." she said aloud.

Kagome closed and locked the door to her bathroom, turning the water on in the tub. _This is exactly what I need... a nice, relaxing bath._ She ran a brush through her dark hair and sighed. "Stupid Inuyasha..." she muttered. "Why can't I get him out of my head?" _Because you care about him._ The small voice in the back of her mind said. _And you miss him. _

Kagome shook her head, and slipped out of her clothes. "Of course not." she said, sliding into the warm water. She slapped her head. "Oh great, that stupid demon even has me talking to myself!"

She tried to let the water calm her, but her thoughts were racing wildly. _What if I never see him again? I should have just shut up... I just wanted to get him angry, and look where it got me. And it's near the new moon, so he's probably doubly edgy. _She bit her lip. _What if I don't go back, and he ends up being hurt or something while he's in his human form? I won't be there to help him!_

_Maybe he'll realize that he loves Kikyou, and not me. _

She groaned. "I give up." she said finally. She let the water run out of the tub, then got out and slipped on her pajamas. "I just won't think of him at all. That will work."

Dinner that night was a pretty quiet affair. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, and they were also worried about Kagome. She just stirred her soup tiredly. "I'm sorry guys, but can I be excused." she asked finally. "I guess I'm just tired... I'm gonna go on to bed."

Kagome's mother nodded. "Of course honey. Come get me if you want to talk." Kagome looked at her mom, and smiled. "Thanks." she said, realizing that her mom knew what was bothering her.

She climbed slowly up the stairs, and flopped onto her bed. "Night Buyo." she said to her cat, scratching him behind the ears. "Maybe I'll get some sleep tonight too." The cat purred lazily, snuggling into a warm ball on Kagome's stomach. After a few minutes Kagome fell into an uneasy sleep, plagued with dreams about Inuyasha.

**Back in the feudal era**

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha cried, slashing several poor trees into pieces. He was off alone in the woods, trying to act like nothing was wrong. Unfortunately for him, he was a horrible liar.

"Think he's going to go for your plan?" Miroku asked Sango, sipping some tea. They were sitting inside Lady Kaede's hut. Shippo was curled up next to Kirara, fast asleep.

Sango shrugged. "I hope so." she said. "It's better than anything he'd come up with." She started to look through the fabrics that Lady Kaede had, trying to decide what her masquerade costume should be.

"I think you should wear red." Miroku said, walking over to where Sango was. He sat down next to her. "Red suits you."

A faint blush covered Sango's cheeks, and she tried to hide it by looking down at the fabrics. "Really?" she asked.

Miroku nodded, smiling. "Yeah. It's very becoming."

Sango picked up a dark red silk fabric. "Like this?" she asked.

Miroku nodded. "Yeah." He started to dig through the fabrics. "Now what color should I wear?"

"Blue." Sango said, without even really thinking. "I think blue suits you..." She was starting to blush more furiously now. _Thank goodness for dark huts. _She though.

"Thanks." Miroku said. He placed a hand on Sango's shoulder... the started to drop lower and lower.

SMACK! "Miroku!" Sango yelled.

A dark red hand print was already evident on Miroku's cheek. "What?" he asked innocently.

Sango huffed in annoyance, and walked over to sit down with Kirara. "Baka monk." she muttered.

Outside, Inuyasha was finally starting to tire of destroying the entire forest. "Da girl... What is wrong with her!" He growled in annoyance.

"It's not like I care... she just slows us down." He slashed half-heartedly at a nearby tree, missing by a mile. "Okay, sure she can see the jewel shards. But that's not really important. It's can't be that hard to tell if a demon has the shards anyway."

_Yes it can. _The annoying little voice in the back of his head said. _Besides that, you'd miss her too much. _"No I wouldn't." he muttered. "Great, now I'm arguing with myself, and it's all Kagome's fault."

_But what happens if she gets sick while she's at home. I won't know about it? Maybe one of those big trains will hit her because she doesn't pay attention. Maybe she'll try to sneak out to the well at night to see if I'm waiting, and I'm not there, and a demon attacks her. She left her bow and arrows here..._

_Maybe she'll finally realize that she loves Hojo, and not me._

Inuyasha shook his head. "Yeah right." he scoffed. He leaned against one of the few standing trees and growled. "I just won't think about her, that's all. And hopefully Sango's plan will work. I guess I'll use her advice. It can't hurt, right?"

He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to fall asleep. All night long, his dreams were about Kagome.

**Author's Note: I guess by now you realize that all my chapters are pretty short. I'm not really good at long chapters. ;; There wasn't a whole lot to move the plot along here, but I wanted you to see how similar Kagome and Inuyasha's thoughts were. And I had to throw in a little Sango/Miroku moment. On to my reviewer responses!**

**Candykisses1: Thank you so much! hands you a cookie You're very sweet. **

**Allysono123: hands you a cookie Here ya go. :) It's chocolate chip. lol, thank you for your review. I'm very proud of myself for being able to write this story so quickly. Trust me, it's an accomplishment. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Shopping and Ideas

**Author's Note: Hello again! This chapter won't be too long, but it'll be leading up to the sniff HUGE STORY FINALE! That, I promise, will be a rather long chapter. And very romance-filled. Enjoy! And keep reviewing, it helps me write faster! Oh, and I don't know Kagome's mother's name... so sorry for the way I keep referring to her. **

"Kagome, time to get up!" Kagome mumbled incoherently in reply to her mother's voice. She tried to burrow under her blankets, only to discover that she had kicked them all off during the night. "Great." She covered her head with the pillow. "Call me later!" she yelled. She hadn't slept very well at all, and the last thing she wanted to do was get out of bed.

"But I'm here now!" Shippo chirped, jumping on top of Kagome's back.

"Oomph!" Kagome moaned. "Hello Shippo." Her voice was still muffled by the pillow. She rolled over and smiled. "Hey Sango." she said, noticing her friend standing by the door.

Sango smiled. "Hi." she said, looking around the room in fascination. This was the first time she'd ever been to Kagome's time, and everything was so different.

Kagome sat up. "Where's Miroku?" she asked. "Did he decide not to come?"

"No." Sango said, tearing her eyes away from a poster of a famous rock group. "He's downstairs, playing video games with your younger brother." She paused. "What are video games, anyway?"

Kagome laughed. "Um, imagine demon hunting without getting hurt. Or driving without getting in a car. It's all virtual..." she stopped when she noticed Sango and Shippo's confused looks. "Never mind, it's not important." She then shooed her friends from the room and slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top.

_I wish Inuyasha had come... _She thought as she walked down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs she found Buyo huddled in terror. Kirara was in her demon form, hissing menacingly.

"Kirara!" Kagome cried. She scooped Buyo up and looked in amazement at Kirara, who had returned to her normal form. "What was that for?" she asked.

Kirara, of course, didn't reply. Instead she looked at Buyo in disdain and walked from the room. "Ha." Kagome said, setting Buyo back on the floor. The terrified house cat fled up the stairs to Kagome's room. "I think Kirara is jealous." she grinned, and went to the kitchen.

"Morning Mom." she said, giving her mom a hug.

"Morning dear." her mom replied, returning the hug. "Are you and you're friends going to go shopping for the fabrics you need?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, if I can round them all up." she said with a smile. "Would you mind if Shippo and Kirara stay here?"

Kagome's mom shook her head. "No, of course not." she said. "Shippo can help me bake a cake. And I bet Kirara and Buyo will get along just fine."

Kagome sweatdropped. "Umm... right." she said, thinking of the scene between the two earlier. "I'm sure they will."

After gathering her friends, they all walked outside. "Okay, do you have a general idea of what you'd like?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. "We picked out fabric colors last night." she said. "Mine is crimson red, and Miroku's is a dark blue."

"We don't have masks though." Miroku added.

"That just means we can have more fun shopping today." Kagome said cheerfully.

Miroku paled. He was beginning to realize how interesting a day of shopping with two girls would be.

Back in the house, Shippo was playing Chinese checkers with Souta. "This is fun!" Shippo exclaimed. "They never play games with me." He sulked for a minute before jumping over a few of Souta's game pieces.

Kagome's mom watched in amusement. She was working on Kagome's costume. She suddenly heard a rustling sound come from the window. "Grampa is that you?" she asked.

Inuyasha jumped through the open window then, causing everyone to jump in surprise. "Sorry." he said with a shrug. He walked over to Kagome's mother, looking sheepish. "Um, hi." he said.

"Hello Inuyasha, how are you?" Kagome's mother asked warmly.

"I'm okay." Inuyasha said gruffly. "But, um, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Of course, what do you need?" Kagome's mom asked.

Inuyasha leaned down and whispered in her ear. Her eyes lit up. "That sounds so sweet! Kagome will be so surprised. Of course I'll help you."

"Found one!" Sango called to Kagome. They were at the mall, inside a holiday-oriented store. Luckily for them, it was filled with many different masks and other masquerade items.

"Oh Sango, it's beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed. It was a dark red mask that would cover only her eyes. It was embroidered with deep blue and pink flowers, and it had a large crimson flower on the side. "It will look perfect with the fabric you have, and you can embroider the fabric to match." She smiled. "I'm going to help Miroku look now... I think he's a little bored."

Actually, that was completely wrong. Miroku was a lot bored. And he was covered in bruises from being slapped so much. Apparently women in the century didn't like to be asked if they would bear his children. Which wasn't all that different from his century. "I give up." he said. "I can't find anything that I like."

"Lucky for you, I have the perfect thing!" Kagome said. She picked up a navy blue mask from her shopping basket. It was embroidered with silver stars and moons, and would take up Miroku's entire face. "Do you like it?"

"Very nice." Miroku said appreciatively. "Sango my dear, what do you think?"

Sango blushed slightly. "I think it will match your fabric nicely." she said.

"I take that as an 'I love it Miroku, it will make you look even more handsome!'." Miroku. He ducked out of the store before Sango could slap him.

"I give up." Sango said with a sigh. "He's just... impossible!" she huffed and stomped from the store as well.

Kagome shook her head. "She should just kiss him and get it over with." she muttered. She payed for their things, and followed the other two out of the store.

**Author's Note: Okay, you're definitely going to hate me, but I'm going to end this here. I know it's not the best chapter in the world, but I needed to have it in here. It just gives a little extra info... okay fine, it's a filler chapter. Quit you're complaining, would ya? **

**Today's Cookie Selection: Sugar (Next time, Chocolate Peanut Butter Chunk!)**

**fanficfan: Thank you, thank you. gives you a cookie**

**Allysono123: I took your suggestions. :) I think Miroku would look better in a dark blue too... of course, he looks good in anything. drool gives you a cookie**

**Candykisses1: hands you a cookie All in good time my friend, all in good time. Thankies. **

**Shinami: Heh... of course I knew that! sweatdrop Okay, I lie. I actually had no idea.. but then, I never saw the first few episodes so that could be why. But thanks for letting me know! I'll just say that her birthday is different for the purpose of this story. **

**Sara-chan: huggles hands you cookie Thank you! You'll find out soon enough... but it's beautiful! **

**Mariana85: hands you a cookie Very clueless, but very cute. Hope you liked the new chapter!**

**Okay guys, I'll have the last chapter up by Sunday, hopefully. Maybe it will be sooner. I promise it will make up for the last bad chapters. Keep reviewing!**


End file.
